This prison we call home
by writerofpaint
Summary: Cody, Weslee, Reilly, Mackenzie, Sarah, Shane, sean, and Sophie, are about to go to CGL, they don't know eachother, and they don't know the boys... so what will happen when they get to CGL and cause a big ruckus? and how will the boys react?
1. Gettin' there

Characters

Name: Cody Greene

Height: Very short, about 4"11'

Weight: 93 lbs.

Eyes: Grayish green

Hair: Light Brown, and is a little above her shoulders.

Has glasses.

Age: 15

Reason for being at CGL: Attempt Murder.

Name: Weslee Stone

Height: 4"9'

Weight: 85 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown, has bangs, and is down to her arm pits.

Age: 12

Reason for being at CGL: Beat up a guy so bad, he ended up in a hospital.

Name: Sarah Little

Height: 4"10'

Weight: 78 lbs.

Eyes: Ocean Blue

Hair: Blonde with a red tent, very long and thick, and down to the middle of her back.

Age: 14

Reason for being at CGL: assisted Cody with attempt murder.

Name: Sophie Grant

Height: 5"1'

Weight: 90 lbs.

Eyes: Sky Blue

Hair: red and to her chin

Age: 14

Reason for being at CGL: stole drugs

Name: Mackenzie Ross

Height: 5"3'

Weight: 100 lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown and Curly, down to her shoulder blades.

Age: 15

Reason for being at CGL: Assisted suicide.

Name: Reilly Belle

Height: 5"

Weight: 98 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde, bangs, and is to her chin

Age: 12

Reason for being at CGL: stole a car.

Name: Sean Heart

Height: 5"3'

Weight: 105 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde, and to shoulders.

Age: 15

Reason for being at CGL: Burned down her school.

(Has a Twin sister named Shane.)

Name: Shane Heart

Height: 5"

Weight: 100 lbs.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde and to her shoulder Blades.

Age: 15

Reason for being at CGL: Assisted her sister with burning down the school.

(Twin sister of Sean)

Cody's Pov.

It was a hot and sweaty day, my legs were sticking to the leather seat of the old smelly bus, and the handcuffs were rubbing my wrists raw.

I looked over at my peers; I only knew 3 of them out of the 7 that were there besides me.

The red head who introduced herself as Sophie was hyper and eagerly looking around and poking the bus driver, she was wearing black Kangaroo tennis shoes, army print boy shorts with a little navy blue tee that said "as seen on TV," She was joined by her new friend who was also hyper, her name was Reilly. Reilly was wearing a lime green three quarter sleeve tee that said "sugar and spice makes everything nice," along with matching Capri's, and white tennis shoes.

There was also a girl who looked younger then me, but she looked tough and like she could kill you with just her stare. She had her hair up in pigtails and was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie with a picture of a skull on it, along with red converses. Sitting next to her was girl about my age, who looked innocent and sweet, she had long curly brown hair, and natural tanned skin. She was wearing a striped three quarter sleeve shirt and jeans, with a striped beanie, along with Nike tennis shoes.

Then there were my 3 best friends and I. It seemed we all had a knack for getting in trouble. I guess because each of us had a troubled past. But you'll read more about that later….

I looked at my best friend Sean Heart, she was gorgeous. Of course she'd never admit it, but it's true. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt with big white letters saying "Rock it if you got it," along with Nike tennis Shoes. Then there's her Twin sister Shane, they look alike, but once you get to know them, they look totally different because there personalities are totally opposite. Shane was wearing a tie-dye Eskimo Joe t-shirt with Gray punk pants with pink outline. And Tennis Shoes.

I looked over at one of my best friends Sarah Little. She was short like me, and was wearing jeans, and a gray tee that said "Abercrombie" in green letters, along with a Black wristband that said "GC" for the band Good Charlotte. Along with black Converses.

Last but certainly not least, was me. I looked down at my outfit; many would say I had unique style. I wore things that people would probably never put together. I wore jeans, and a tank, with a dress over it. And my black converses.

"Are we there _yet?_" asked Sophie for the 3rd time in the last 5 minutes. The bus driver looked like he was about to shoot her, and if not her, himself. I felt bad for him, having to drive around juvenile delinquents all day. When I looked out the window I saw… nothing…. Holes…. 'Hmmm….' I thought to myself, 'what are they gonna do bury us?' I thought to myself, I smirked at the idea. I guess that's one way to get rid of criminals.

We were finally there "Alright! Everybody off!" yelled the bus driver, you could tell he was very eager to get us off the bus and leave. "YESS! FINALLY YOU DRIVE LIKE MY GRANDMA!" yelled Reilly, Sophie laughed along with Reilly. 'Those two are gonna be a handful.' I thought to myself. I looked over at Sean; she looked like she wanted to knock to two over the heads with a big large shovel. Or in Sean's case, set them on fire. I caught her eye and tilted my head motioning to Reilly and Sophie, and then I rolled my eyes. She smirked and made impression of strangling someone. I laughed silently not wanting to bring attention to myself.

When I finally got off the bus, I looked around. 'Wow.' I thought, 'maybe I should of chose jail, at least they get air conditioning.' I thought to myself bitterly. I looked to my left, and my mouth literally dropped to the floor. There standing only about ten feet in front of me, was the hottest boy on the planet. 'Or maybe not…' I said to myself rethinking my last thought.

That's it for now! And I won't update till I at least have 10 reviews! Hoped you enjoy, and for those of you who were asking me to update on my Cheaper by the Dozen Story, I finally did! And I also moved it to the "Cheaper by the Dozen" category! Thanks for reading!


	2. Gettin' to know ya

Recap

_When I finally got off the bus, I looked around. 'Wow.' I thought, 'maybe I should of chose jail, at least they get air conditioning.' I thought to myself bitterly. I looked to my left, and my mouth literally dropped to the floor. There standing only about ten feet in front of me, was the hottest boy on the planet. 'Or maybe not…' I said to myself rethinking my last thought. _

He was laughing and joking with his friends, he had a white bandana on with a hat over it. When he caught me starring he smirked and gave me a nod. I smiled back, but then quickly looked away not wanting him to see my blush. Right then a short scrawny looking man came up with big straw hat and practically the whole bottle of sunscreen on his big nose. He was smiling like idiot and when he walked he moved his arms back and forth really fast and kind of skipped.

"Hello ladies!" he said in annoyingly perky voice.

Everybody just kind looked at him with a blank stare, when he saw this he told us to follow him. He led us to a last tent on the right, he was talking the whole way, but I doubt anyone was listening.

"You'll be in D tent, this is your Brother tent, and you'll be over there in D2 on the girl's side." He said pointing to the tent across from the one we were standing in front of.

"Why are there no girls?" asked Sophie looking around. I looked around too, I just noticed that there were no girls, there were only boys.

"We just started accepting girls, so you're our first!" He said excitedly… too excitedly. I think everybody noticed too, because everybody kind of backed up.

"Aw, here come the boys!" The bald man exclaimed watching 8 boys walking up. Including the one I was watching earlier.

"Boys! The ladies are here!" The boys all stopped talking and looked in our direction. They just kind of starred, considering it's been a very long time since they've last seen girls.

There was a chorus of 'hellos' and 'heys'

"Girls these are the D-tent boys! This is Rex, Jose, Ricky, Theodore, Brian, Alan, Stanley, and Zero." He introduced. 'Hmm Alan.' I thought as he pointed at the boy I saw earlier.

"Boys these are the D2-tent girls. Weslee, Sarah, Sophie, Mackenzie, Reilly, Cody, Sean, and Shane. He said pointing to each of us as he said our names.

"And I'm Mr. Pendensky. But the boys call me 'mom' you can too if you wish." He said then he left. Thank god, he was starting to freak me out.

When he was gone the buff short African American boy stepped forward. "Hi, my name's not Rex, here in D-tent we all have nicks names, and you might too, if you're lucky." He said with a slight smirk. "I'm X-Ray. And they're Magnet, Zig Zag, Arm Pit, Twitch, Squid, Cave Man, and… Zero… I looked at the shortest one the one that they called Zero. That seemed kind of mean. To call someone Zero.

"Why's his name Zero?" I asked. X-Ray looked at me. "Because he doesn't say anything. There's nothing' in his head." He said. "Just because he doesn't say anything doesn't mean he's stupid, maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you." I said with attitude, all the guys seemed taken a back from this; I don't look like the kind of girl to stand up to someone. All the guys make a chorus of _'ooooohhhh's'_ X-Ray steps closer to me. "I wouldn't that way to me little girl." He said trying to intimate me. "Don't tell me what to do." I said nastily. X-Ray was about to say something when Squid interfered. "Hey man leave her alone, it's not worth fighting over." I looked over at Squid, 'god! He's hott!' I thought to myself. X-Ray seemed to back off after that, and just walked away to another cabin that had a sign saying' "Reck Room." "Looks like her nick name should be 'mouth'" said Squid. All the other boys seemed to agree to this. I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're mouth from now on." Magnet said with his Hispanic accent.

I just shrugged. "I'm gonna go put my stuff away." I said and walked off. I sighed. This is gonna be one hell of a long 2 years. I thought bitterly.


	3. fitting in

While puting my stuff away Sarah came up to me putting her stuff on the cot across from mine.

"There's some hott guys here, huh?" says sarah with a nudge, then she motioned her head towards Squid.

"Shut up" I said. "You like that spanish guy" Sarah just kind of glared and walked away.

Then the lunch bell rang and we all looked at each other surprised. "What the hell was that? make it stop ringing." exclaimed Sean putting her hands on her head "It's giving me a headach" she said. I just lauged. Magnet came up to us and said "Time for lunch chicas" and walked away. I looked at Shane "That's spanish right?" I asked confused. Me and Sarah always took German in school, and whenever spanish comes up we're clueless. "Yeah... duh. I even know that, and that's sayin' something" said Sean. I think she's in a bad mood today.

We all went to get our food in the lunch line, the lunch lady splatterd mushy brown stuff all over our trays. We all looked at each other in disgust. "uhh... looks good." I said to the lunch lady. The lunch lady just wipped her nose and walked away. 'eww... that's gross, she just touched my food after she wipped her nose!' i thought. We all went and sat down at the table with the sign that said 'D'

When we sat down I looked down at my food just staring at it. Squid leaned over from where he was sitting across from me. "It's not going to eat you" I looke up "It might." I said. Sarah was looking at her food and then suddenly jumped. I looked at her confused "What's the matter?" I asked. She looked at me then said "It moved! the food moved! I swear it's looking at me." She said. I looked at my tray then threw it away.

I looked over at Sean who was eating silently. I looked at her in disgust. "Sean! do you even know what that is?" I asked her. She looked at me shaking her head. "No, but I'm hungry, and I'll be damned to let you stop me from eating, even if my food just winked at me." then she went back to eating the predigested food.

Sarah and I got up and walked into the 'reck room' When we got in there Squid, Magnet, Zig Zag, and X-ray were playing Pool. Me and Sarah went and sat on the couch, we both sat there looking at the staticy TV.

"You think if we just stared at it, then maybe the show will get clearer?" I asked. "Maybe, hey! is that George Cloony!" Sarah asked looking at the TV. I looked really closely "Hey! it is... cool. hm wonder what show it is." I asked thoughfully. Squid and Magnet came over and sat down by us. "We were getting our asses kicked in pool so we decided to come over here." Said Magnet. "Correction, **you **were getting your ass kicked I was just watching." Said squid with a smile. Magnet just kicked him and looked at the TV. "Hey is that Goerge Clooney?" he asked. We all just looked at him.

Later That night...

Reilly, Sophie, and Mackenzie became the best of friends and wouldn't stop squealing! Weslee finally went over to them. "Shut up! you're in detention camp, not girl scout camp!" Said Weslee glaring, hmm... 'I like her' I thought. The rest of us snickerd as she said this. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Reilly cluelessley. "It means shut up" I said tonelessly. Reilly got up and started walking towards me...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
